Electric vehicles include a variety of electrical circuitry to control and regulate the delivery of stored electrical energy from a battery pack to an electric motor. In particular, inverters are used to convert electricity derived from a Direct Current (DC) source, such as the battery pack, to Alternating Current (AC) that can be used to drive the electrical motor. These inverters include power modules, which in turn consist of a multitude of transistors. When a transistor in a power module breaks, the load needs to be carried by the remaining transistors. Usually the remaining transistors get overloaded and break as well. The result is loss of drive for the vehicle. This is severe as it happens without early warning to the driver of the electric vehicle.